


In my world.

by LisPhantomhive



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisPhantomhive/pseuds/LisPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ji Yong Kwon, better known as G Dragon, is the richest and famous rapper in Seoul. With international fame and by being the company icon, everybody thinks of him like someone happy, with everything he wants in life.<br/>But that's a lie.<br/>He's alone, safe from his friend Youngbae. He spends his days fulfilling his schedule, making interviews, giving presentations, going to photo shoots, presenting his projects to his manager and returning to a house that lacked of life except from his two dogs.<br/>He resigned to his fate, knowing that fame isn't everything but keeping it to himself. Until he met TOP.<br/>"Ji Yong, this is Seunghyun, I want you to do a collaboration with him."<br/>G Dragon can't help but think that this blue haired man is the piece of his life that is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incomplete.

"And we finished!"

The group of people inside the small room that was dedicated for the photoshoot started to move around, looking at the dark haired boy that was leavening a white mask on a table.

"G-Dragon-ah, thank you so much for your hard work, it was a pleasure, as always." A middle aged man bowed in front of him, shaking his hand.

The boy smiled softly "I really appreciate you accepted the session, I have always admired your work."

The man shook his hand away, smiling gratefully and walked to his staff that was calling him.

Ji Yong Kwon was a 21 year old boy with pale skin, dark hair and beautiful features, but his dark eyes always showed a glimpse of loneliness, not that anyone, except from his only friend Youngbae, noticed anyway.

"Ji Yong, let's go." His manager called him so he waved goodbye to the staff and followed the man "You have free time until five o'clock, you have a meeting with the CEO."

"But I was going to present him the song tomorrow..." He sighed, resting his head on the seat.

"It's nothing related to the song, it's a new project." The man glanced at him and sighed "You should call Taeyang, you have two hours free."

"Yeah... maybe I will."

The rest of the trip was silent; Ji Yong was looking at his phone and the road at random intervals while the managed kept glancing at him and sighing.

"I'll be here at five, be ready." Ji Yong nodded, walking away from the car and opening the door to his house.

"I'm home..." He whispered, looking at the floor where his two dogs ran to him "Hey Jolie, Gaho, how are you?" He smiled, caressing their heads.

The two smallest dogs barked enthusiastically, looking at the boy with happiness.

"You hungry?" He stood up and walked to the kitchen, where he pulled out two bags of food and emptied them in two metallic bowls, he placed them in front of them and looked how they pleaded at him with their eyes to be allowed to eat "Go." He smiled again when the two started to eat quickly.

The boy stood up and looked around his huge house, every single room was big enough to have, at least, two people living there but he was completely alone. His almost mansion was empty most of the day; the two younger sharpei's were the only living beings moving around, waiting eagerly for his owner return.

Ji Yong couldn't lie, he felt lonely and almost depressed, yes, he was the most famous rapper in Seoul, one of the icons of YG Entertainment and the eighth richest person in the country, but money wasn't happiness and he perfectly knew that.

He didn't have real friends apart from Youngbae, better known as Taeyang, he knew him since he was 13 years old and both were able to become idols, have a successful career and preserve their friendship, Ji Yong was really grateful for that, his friendship was the only thing that kept him from suicide, actually. The other idols and people from his work weren't able to see Ji Yong, they only saw G-Dragon, the famous rapper. He tried to make friends, even having a girlfriend but it only archived in knowing two things, first there were a lot of superficial people and second, he was gay.

He decided that he was lucky to being famous and that his personal life was in second term, that in this life, you can only have one thing.

"Hey, you busy? I have free time and I was wondering if you could come." He asked when his friend picked up the phone.

"Ji! It's weird to hear those words from you" He could hear him chuckle "I would love to but I can't, I'm working right now and today is Hyorin's mother birthday, I promised I was going."

"I see, it's okay, I can see you later..." He fought to hide the tremble on his voice "Wish Hyorin's mother a happy birthday from me."

"I will and, Ji, seriously, I'm sorry."

The rapper could hear he was feeling really bad "Don't worry about it, really, I understand."

"Thanks, bye."

GD sighed and collapsed on his sofa, what was he going to do during that time? Only thinking on that made him feel even lonelier. After several boring minutes, his dogs climbed the sofa and rested on his chest and legs, falling asleep almost a minute later "At least you have each other..." He smiled, caressing them.

"Ji Yong, it's time." He almost jumped when he heard his manager's voice, he didn't even notice when he fell asleep in the first place.

"Sorry, sorry I fell asleep apparently..." He sat up, helping is dogs to reach the floor "Taeyang couldn't come so..."

"Come on, you know how punctual the CEO is." The man exited the house, and for the other that was arranging his clothes and looking at the mirror to fix everything that was out of place.

"Ji Yong, nice to see you, place take a seat." The CEO smiled at him, pointing a char that was in front of him.

The rapper saw that, apart from his manager and the usual people that was with the director, was another black haired man, looking at him. He sat down and bowed slightly, deciding to ignore him.

"I'm eager to hear your new song but we're not here to talk about it, we're here to propose you something" He said, when Ji Yong nodded, he continued "I'm so eager to hear a collaboration with one specific person, I'm sure your voices will sound great."

The boy was a taken aback, in all his years, they never asked him to collaborate with someone in specific, they only told him that they wanted a collaboration and, of course, he choose Taeyang. He felt a little bit insecure, what if he wasn't able to get along with that person? He was sure he or she had to be like the others, superficial.

But of course, he couldn't say no, it wasn't even a question in the first place.

"His name is Choi Seunghyun."

He looked at the man that was sitting on the other chair, he didn't look like an idol, actually, was he a trainee?

"Oh, TOP is not here, he couldn't come to the reunion but you'll meet him soon. He's his manager, mister Chang."

"Nice to meet you, Ji Yong-ah." He said politely "I'm sure you'll be able to work well with TOP."

TOP, Choi Seunghyun... the name didn't tell him anything, it have to be a trainee...And he must be a really privileged one.

"I'll do my best." He answered, glancing at his manager who seemed slightly entertained for his confused expression.

"Good! I knew I could count with you!" The CEO smiled "Maybe tomorrow, when you present us your song, you can meet him."

"That will be great, sir." He stood up when the others did.

He left the building wondering what he was going to do. Being honest with himself, the idea of working with a trainee wasn't pleasant at all, it felt like he was being used. He worked hard to reach the place he was standing now, he shed tears and blood, literally when he fell from the stage one time, to become what he was, why would a beginner was going to use his fame to scale faster? Not even mentioning that he didn't even assist to their first reunion. But he didn't dare to say anything about this, it was going to be a complete trouble if he did it...

_To: Tae_

_From: GD_

_Hey, do you know someone by the name of Choi Seunghyun? I think they call him TOP too._

He quickly sent the message to his friend, trusting him better than anyone from the company.

He entered the car and plopped down on the seat, browsing through fan pages to find anything about this mystery guy. It was hard, there wasn't much information about him, only some fans saying "he was hot" and a perfect rapper but couldn't find good pictures, he just found a couple that showed a man with sunglasses and black mask covering almost, his whole face, although he could see some blue strands coming out of the hat he was wearing.

When he was about to give up, he find a page that caught his attention "Everything about TOP" he read the title and clicked on the link, hopping he could find something interesting.

"TOP is cute! He was born in blah, blah... is-" He gasped when a picture was displayed, it showed a man with sunglasses and electric blue hair, he couldn't see him completely but hell, he felt something inside him that made him unable to move his eyes away from the screen.

"M-Manager hyung, I want to meet him..."


	2. First steps.

"Huh? Why so eager all of the sudden?" He tried to look at the screen but Ji Yong locked it.

"I'm going to work with him, at least I have to see him..." It was ridiculous and he knew that but, was the only thing he managed to say after saying such words.

"You have been told that is possible that you met him tomorrow..."

"I-I know... But he's a complete mystery."

The manager chuckled, he didn't know much about the man either but it was entertaining to see the rapper in such an intrigued stage, he was fed up on seeing his loneliness "You'll have to wait."

Ji Yong huffed, leaning over his seat again and closing his eyes. He wished with all his might that Taeyang could tell him something else.

The man left him in front of his house, warning him that he had activities from seven to seven and it was better if he rest.

The black haired boy walked to his house and kicked his shoes off; he walked to the living room, with his two dogs following him and turned the TV on, he was going to change the channel when his phone started to ring.

"Hey, you didn't need to call, I know you're busy!" He said, feeling bad for distracting his friend.

_"Not at all, Hyorin got out with her mother and hasn't come back, I'm free till they arrive."_ He reassured him _"Choi Seunghyun you say? God, Ji, you live in the sky or what? He's a rapper, like you, he's famous and again, like you."_

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, standing up and grabbing his laptop to look for him some more "Isn't he a trainee?"

_"No, he has been in YG for two years now."_

Ji Yong scratched the back of his head. How it was possible he didn't even saw him? They were in the same industry and company for goodness sake! It was true he didn't like to talk or socialize with the others but from that to not even seeing him...was another level "Do you know him?"

_"I saw him once, I didn’t talk to him... he isn't the kind of an active person."_

Great, he was like the rest.

"What do you mean?" He asked anyway.

_"Well, in all his years, he has a record of 15 concerts."_

"What?!" It was impossible, the concerts were the way to connect with the fans, the way to be known, to be someone in the industry "Why?"

_"Nobody knows the real reason, some says he doesn't like them, others that he's sick but the company doesn't talk about it, it's a secret between he, his manager and the CEO."_

He felt confused, if he was that protected, how was he going to work with him? He was starting to doubt he was going to see him.

_"Why do you ask for him?"_

"Because I'm going to work with him, apparently." He sighed.

_"Really?! Well, that's great. Despite all the mystery surrounding him, he writes his own songs and let me tell you they're pretty good, you should look for them."_

Ji Yong caressed his dog's head "Maybe I will."

_"I need to go now, they're arriving. Tell me how is he!"_

"Yes I will, thank you." He smiled slightly and hung up.

Although this conversation helped him to know more about this mystery man, he also felt more confused about him. He discovered he wasn't a trainee, he was an experienced rapper that didn't or couldn't do live presentations, that had something that the rest of the company didn't know and, in few words, was strangely famous.

"At least he writes his own songs..."He sighed.

There was no logical explanation but he felt even more excited to know him,

The next day, Ji Yong entered his manager's car knowing more about Seunghyun's discography and life instead of his own song that was going to present.

The night before, he spent almost all the time in browsing through the internet, he read the whole blog he found earlier, the 150 entries. One of them was particularly attractive, it talked about one concert he gave a year ago. There, he found that his presentations weren't that "active" like his but appeared to be full of energy, it was a curious combination, he had to say. Taeyang was right, his songs were good, the lyrics seemed to have a secret meaning behind.

"Did you bring the lyrics?" The man asked him.

"Yeah, I have them in my...phone"

"You don't have your phone, right?"

"I'll be right back!"

"This kid..." The middle aged man laughed after seeing him flee from the car.

The boy returned several minutes later, hitting his forehead with his hand "I forgot to left food for Gaho and Jolie too..."

"Let's go before you left your head too." He started to drive away "TOP is coming today, you'll met him."

He felt his heart skip a beat. Although he felt like a stalker for looking everything he could find about him on the internet, it was something different to know him in person "G-Great..."

He felt his legs were like two sticks that couldn't move when they arrived the building, he was barely able to get out from the car without falling to the floor. How could he be this ridiculous?

When he was in front the door he felt he was about to faint, he forgot how to open doors or what? Why was he acting like that? It was just another idol, another superficial idol... was it?

"Ji Yong! Welcome, come on in." The CEO smiled at him but the boy didn't look at him, his eyes moved through the room, looking for Seunghyun.

"Good evening..." He whispered, sighing in disappointment when he noticed there wasn't an unfamiliar face in the room.

"Let's hear that song of yours."

His manager handed him a CD while he synchronized his phone with the screen to show the lyrics.

"Coup d'etat? It's getting promising already." Ji Yong smiled softly and continued with his work.

He closed his eyes when the manager gave him the signal and the music started to play. He remembered the meaning behind those lyrics; he knew that most of the people were going to take it like another weird song like the other that were common on him, that weren't going to be able to comprehend anything. But it was fine he made it for him, like his own liberation.

At some point, he heard the door opening and closing but didn't open his eyes; he imagined it was someone from the CEO's staff, like in other reunions. It was until the music ended that he sighed and rested his head on the chair, waiting to hear the opinions.

"Nice beat, curious lyrics, good as always, Ji Yong" He smiled "What do you think, Seunghyun?"

The latter couldn't help but fall from his chair, surprising everybody in the room.

"Ji Yong-ah!"

"GD!"

Soon, two pairs of hands helped him to stand up. Seunghyun? Choi Seunghyun? TOP? He was the one who entered? He heard his song?

_'Why am I acting like this goddammit!?'_

"Are you okay Ji Yong?"

"Y-Yeah I was, I wasn't sitting properly..." Great, now Seunghyun was going to think of him like someone stupid.

"Well then. Ji Yong, I want you to meet Choi Seunghyun, Seunghyun, this is Ji Yong Kwon."

There, in front of him was a tall blue haired man wearing a black jacket and sunglasses. Ji Yong could swear that he was taller than in the photos, his presence had something that froze him on his place.

"Nice to meet you."

Oh my god his voice.

"Nice to meet you too uhm...hyung?"

Seunghyun left a small smile appear on his lips, a smile that almost sent Ji Yong to the ground "I guess, I'm 24."

"21 so yeah, hyung..." It was weird, in all his years, he never called someone else like that, maybe it was because Taeyang never said he wanted to be called like that...

"I'm sorry for being late, my intention was to arrive before." He continued.

"Don't worry, it's fine, Ji Yong was eager to meet you." The man received a glare that clearly said _That wasn't necessary at all_ from the boy, but ignored it "I'm sure you'll be able to work fine."

Seunghyun nodded, looking back to the boy that was still glaring at his manager.

"I think we'll leave you to talk, I think both of you are free until tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Ji Yong finished for today." He hurried to say and, this time, he was sure that the rapper wanted to kill him.

"Me too." Seunghyun bowed slightly at the CEO.

"Very well then, see you in two days."

By the time the three mans were reaching the door, Ji Yong felt his heart was about to explode. He couldn't understand why he was like that, it was a mere professional relationship, that's all, they were going to work, sing and promote for a while and then everything was going to be normal again. The two of them by their respective ways.

"It's an interesting song, your coup d'etat, you hide some interesting stuff inside all those words."

No, there was no way he noticed there was something hidden just by hearing it once "Oh, thank you, it's not that interesting..."

Seunghyun chuckled "I don't like to work in here, I got more inspiration in my house or other place, in here I can feel the pressure of everyone over me."

"I thought I was the only one..."

_We have something in common?!_

"M-My house is quiet... Don't know if you feel comfortable with it."

_Why did I say that? Please say no, please._

"It'll be fine."

"Great, let's go..."

Oh this was going to be a complete nightmare for him.

Well, not the kind of nightmare you hate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and review <3 I really appreciate them.  
> Hope you liked this chapter too and don't forget to leave more comments down there ^-^


	3. Confusion.

_‘I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't... what was I thinking?'_ He was panicking inside when he opened the door.

"Is your house too far away from here?" His voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him glance at him.

"Ah, no, don't worry. Half an hour from here." He was more than surprised when his voice came out without trembling.

The man nodded and kept walking.

He looked so calm and relaxed, he was starting to feel even worse for being that nervous, he kept saying to himself that this was just... work.

"GD-ah, you're returning home alone or your manager is coming?" One of the security guards smiled at him.

"Alone, well, with TOP hyung." He kept feeling that funny sensation on his stomach every time he called him hyung.

"Alright then, I'll call for your car."

Ji Yong glanced at him; he felt like he had to start a conversation to cut the uncomfortable air between them, but his brain wasn’t working properly, he wished he could find something clever to say.

A man brought his car and gave him the keys, Ji Yong took them and walked to the driver's seat, stopping when Seunghyun opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Is something wrong with me sitting in here?" Of course he noticed the sudden stop on his movements and, goddammit, he was clever.

"Ah, no! Of course no! I-I was just trying to remember if I left food for my dogs." He smiled with the best smile he was able to give. When Seunghyun nodded, he entered his car and waited for him.

"So you have a dog?" He was slightly grateful that was him who started the conversation.

"Actually I have two, a male and female sharpei, Jolie and Gaho" He smiled, remembering his two pets "They have two years old."

"I heard they are calm and loyal." He was trying to concentrate on the road but seeing Seunghyun's smile was a highly distracting thing.

"Yeah, but they are a bit aggressive towards strangers, the first time Bae visited my house they tried to bite him." He heard Seunghyun chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You have pets?" He asked, not wanting to return to the awkward silence.

"I had one, Charlie, he died last year due a brain tumor..."

_Good work Ji Yong._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

"Ah, don't worry, it's fine, I'm grateful for having all the moments we share." He smiled again reassuring him.

Fortunately, they arrived at his house and both of them exited the car.

"Let me enter first, I'll talk to them." He said, opening the door.

Seunghyun stayed in the door, looking at how the younger smiled at his dogs and crouched in front of them, saying something he couldn't quite understand. He couldn't help but remembering his dog, he missed him and, although he was thinking in getting a new one, he didn't feel ready.

"Come on in." Ji Yong was so nervous he felt he could faint. If his dogs bite him, God, it was going to be a mess, the CEO, his manager and a lot of fans were going to hate him, he was going to be in another scandal, a complete nightmare, why did he suggested his house?

"Hey, little boy, little lady."

His jaw hit the floor when he saw what was happening. Seunghyun was kneeling in front of his dogs, caressing them while the two were looking at him with expectant eyes, their tails were moving back and forth enthusiastically, almost like when they looked at him.

“Seems like they like me.”

"Look, I liked them." He smiled at the speechless rapper in front of him "Am I the first one?"

"Y-Yes, they even tried to attack my manager the first time he came..." Why life was torturing him? Even his dogs liked the man.

"Huh, guess it's because I had a dog." He smiled, standing up.

"Yeah... maybe." That could only be applied to his manager, Taeyang had a dog and they attacked him anyway, but it was better not to say it "Get yourself comfortable."

He felt like a complete alien, not knowing what you're supposed to say when you invite someone to your house. He kept staring at Seunghyun while he walked to the individual sofa and sat on it, with the two dogs following him, the older took off his sunglasses and left them on the coffee table.

His dark eyes looked at Ji Yong who gasped when he noticed he wasn't doing anything apart from looking at him.

"Oh, you want anything to drink?"

"Just a glass of water, please."

Ji Yong disappeared on the kitchen, taking a glass and filling it with water 'Thank god he didn't asked for something more elaborate.. I don't have anything else.' Sure he had wine and other stuff but this wasn't the time.

"I was surprised when my manager asked me to work with you, since the two of us are rappers, I thought I was going to work with someone else." Seunghyun said when he took the glass.

"Ah yeah, I was surprised too..." Of course he wasn't going to say that he never heard about him.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"About what?" He looked at him when he sat in front of him "Ah, about the work! Not really, they told me yesterday."

_God, Ji Yong you're stupid._

"Do you?"

"I've heard some of your songs and realize that you like the "weird" but profound lyrics." He continued, leaving the glass on the table too "Some could be like that."

He knew his fans liked to find the hidden meanings behind the catchy choruses and crazy scenarios, but never imagined that another idol was doing the same "W-Well I really love composing songs so..."

"Me too, is the way I can be myself."

_What did I do to the heavens?_

"Yeah, I think that too."

"Great, we can work better if we get along."

Ji Yong smiled sincerely for the first time since he was with him, he was hoping so desperately to get along with him too, he wanted to know if he was like the rest of people that hurt him in the past, to find out why he felt so nervous and confused every time he was near him. He smiled again when Jolie climbed Seunghyun's legs and rested his head on his hand, Taeyang was his only friend and now that he had a girlfriend, he could spend less time with him, the free time they had to hang out was reduced to a couple of times in months.

This last weeks were harder for him, he couldn't understand why but he felt lonely and not wanted, it was ironic his last statement, there were millions of people who were capable of killing someone just to be with him... with G-Dragon. He doubted anyone knew who Ji Yong Kwon was. And now, Seunghyun appeared, he looked comfortable in his house and even his dogs accepted him...

_'But we're just working.'_

He couldn't dream about something that wasn't going to happen. Seunghyun was someone older than him and, obviously, had to be polite, maybe all his actions were for mere work.

He sighed.

_'Just concentrate, Ji Yong, everything will return to normal when all of this ends.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omo thank you so much for your kudos and comments ^-^ They make me so happy~  
> Poor Ji, is a mess but ah, who knows what's on Seunghyun's mind?  
> Anyway, thank you so much again and don't forget to leave more kudos and comments :D  
> Bye-Bye!


	4. You're opening my world.

"So, how did your meeting went?" Ji Yong's manager asked when he entered the car the next day.

"It was fine... We talk about the first song." He smiled.

Although he tried with all his might to convince himself that their relationship was for mere work and that he shouldn't become too attached to him if he didn't want to be hurt in the end, he couldn't deny that the last evening was one of his best evenings.

Seunghyun not only focused on his work, he talked to him about his likes and dislikes, he even played a few minutes with his dogs and wished him to have a good day.

"Already?! Huh, Maybe six months is more than enough for you."

"S-Six months?" Was he going to work with him for six months?

"Well yeah, you have to make a six tracks album with it photoshoot, music video, promotion concerts and other programs. You sound like a rookie Ji Yong." He chuckled, the rapper's face was unique.

Six months... How was he going to ignore the funny feeling inside his stomach every time he was with him for six whole months? He sighed.

"We have to start talking about the MV for the song, we have to present it before march." He continued, deciding to stop making fun of his poor kid.

"Ah, yeah, I have the idea on my mind." He had the whole video on his mind but at the moment, he only wanted to think about his and Seunghyun's project... What a funny sensation was to say _his and Seunghyun's._

"Good, good, I trust you my boy." He laughed, causing the other to sank on his seat.

That day, Ji Yong almost faint when his phone started to ring and saw it was Seunghyun's _'When did I give him my number?'_ He thought before answering "Hello?"

_'Ji Yong, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but I can't meet you today, I have to go to the doc- I have something to do, I'm sorry.'_

He knew the older was about to say something else before cutting himself abruptly but the odd sensation he felt when he heard he wasn't going to see him today, distracted him from it.

"Ah, don't worry, it's okay." He said shooing the girl in charge of his makeup for the program "I-I understand."

_'Thanks, see you tomorrow then.'_

The rapper kept looking at the screen after hanging up. He wondered why Seunghyun called him instead of his manager, it was true that the man wasn't with them in the reunions but he always though the change of plans were treated directly with the managers.

"GD-sshi, I need to finish." The girl said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sure, sorry..."

The interview went by smoothly, fortunately he was able to concentrate despite the storm inside his head, he answered the curious MC that wanted to know if he had someone in mind, but of course he couldn't say it was Choi Seunghyun.

 He finished his work when the clock marked ten o'clock and returned to his house. Jolie and Gaho received him with the same enthusiasm; he fed them and sat on his couch. Somehow, his house seemed emptier than before.

_It's not empty; it's just that you returned to be the same lonely bastard you were two days ago._

_Did I just call myself a lonely bastard?_

_Tell me you're not._

"Ugh, I'm losing my mind." Discussing with his own mind was... "I need to stop..."

Feeling his head was starting to ache, he stood up, filled a glass with water and walked to his bedroom, with his two dogs following silently, they seemed to notice his master wasn't feeling good.

**~O~**

"Yeah?" Ji Yong answered his phone again "Who is it?" He wanted to kill the person in the other line for waking him before nine in the morning on his free day, he was going to pay...

_‘Ji Yong.’_

"Seunghyun?!"

Forget it.

He jumped out of bed and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

_'I'm sorry if I woke you up, I heard it was your free day and maybe you don't want to work today, we can change the meeting.'_

"Oh, no! It’s fine, I don't have plans for today." Staying all day in the couch watching TV or looking for inspiration on the internet wasn't a plan after all.

_'Good...Hey, Ji Yong, two of my friends are here with me, they don't understand Korean or English or any language at all, and they're not leaving, is there a problem if they are with us?'_

The request take him aback, it was logical that Seunghyun wasn't a _lonely bastard_ like him but he never though he would ask him to meet his friends. Being sincere, he was afraid of meeting new people, he didn't want to be in trouble again.

_'I'll throw them to the ocean if you feel uncomfortable, don't worry.'_

"No! T-There's no problem at all, they can come."

_'Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience. We'll be there in an hour or so.'_

"Y-You know how to arrive?" He became more nervous, something he believed impossible.

_'Yeah, your manager told me.'_ He hear him chuckle.

_‘Ok, see you.’_

It was a miracle his phone didn't end on the floor after he threw it to the bed, he stormed out of his room and took a quick shower with cold water. He ran to his kitchen, tripping with his poor dog and ending with a shameful bump on his forehead. Luckily his manager bought some food for him, it was going to save him from unnecessary embarrassment. When he finished, he stepped behind his door, waiting and jumping every time he heard a car passing by, he could swear he was trembling in nervousness and he couldn't feel more ridiculous.

When the knock came, he exhaled loudly and opened the door. The bright face of Seunghyun was the first thing he could see before two heads popped behind him.

"C-Come on in..." He had no idea if he was supposed to greet them before or after they entered so he took the second option and moved away from the door.

"Look! It’s such a huge house..."

"Riri, behave."

He heard the two strangers whisper before the sound of the door being closed, it was until then that he raised his head to look at them.

The first one was a man, maybe a bit taller than him with chocolate hair that covered his eyes and a wide smile while the other seemed younger, with dark hair and mischievous expression. He was surprised when he saw that they were holding hands and that it wasn't a friendly hold.

"Ji Yong this is Daesung and SeungRi, both of you, he's Ji Yong."

"Hyung he doesn't need a presentation! I admire him!" The younger one jumped on his place and walked to him, dragging the other behind "G-Dragon hyung, I'm Lee Seunghyun but everybody calls me SeungRi."

First of all, that kid seemed highly hyperactive and second, it was the first time someone called him _hyung_ in a sincere way.

"N-Nice to meet you." He smiled weakly "You have the same name?" He asked, looking between the boy and the other.

"Yep, but I'm a better version of Seunghyun than him." Sure TOP had curious friends.

"And I'm Kang Daesung, I always wanted to meet you." The other smiled, moving his hair away from his eyes, letting Ji Yong see that his eyes were quiet small.

"Ah, nice to meet you too then." He sounded like a child, how ridiculous "You're a singer too?"

_Please tell me they're not from YG too, please..._

"Yeah, I have been in YG since I was 16 and debuted when I had 19, but I work more in Japan than here in Seoul." Daesung answered, luckily no saying anything about the fact that Ji Yong didn't know him.

"Oh, great. And you?" He turned to SeungRi who was still watching the house.

"I'm about to debut in a few weeks." He scratched the back of his head looking really nervous.

"You're gonna be great Riri, stop being so nervous." He couldn't help but smile after hearing the voice of Daesung, that and the look in his eyes showed all the love he felt for the younger.

"Now, Daesung, SeungRi, sit in there and don't move, we have work to do." Seunghyun pointed at the corner beside the door.

"B-But hyung..." SeungRi pouted, sending a kind of aegyo that even Ji Yong, who was not used to that behavior, wanted to say yes to everything he said.

"Is that or you can go."  Seunghyun smirked, making Ji Yong laugh involuntary.

"Don't worry about them, let's continue." Ji Yong walked behind the other, feeling insecure if he should ignore them or if he had to offer them something else.

They sat down and started to talk about the song, the youngest rapper wasn't able to concentrate properly because he could hear the whispers from the others.

"And how your unit is gonna be called?" SeungRi's voice echoed from the hall.

"We don't-"

"GD&TOP" Seunghyun looked at Ji Yong who looked at him with wide eyes "It came to mi mind right now, you like it?"

"S-Sounds great..." He smiled again; it was curious how he smiled more often.

"Dae hyung, that dog is looking at me..."

_Oh fuck._

Ji Yong sprinted out of the couch and ran to the hall again "Jolie, Gaho! Get back into the room!" He stood between the two dogs and the other two that were sat on the floor. The two puppies were looking at the strangers with hostile expression, not like the two innocent ones that received Seunghyun that day "Now." He said with a firmer expression.

The two seemed to notice the expression on his face and decided to go back with their heads down.

"Aw, I wanted to hug them..." SeungRi pulled at Daesung's arm.

"They don't like strangers too much... They need time to get use to them." He tried to sound apologetic but wasn't sure if he did it.

"Except with me, they loved me." He heard the childish voice coming from the living room.

"Yeah, don't know why they didn't even bark at him." Ji Yong laughed "Come and join us in the living room, the floor isn't comfortable." He didn't understand from where did that bravery came.

SeungRi looked like he was the happiest person in the world and stood up, pulling Daesung behind him, he crashed on the couch at Seunghyun's side "He's a better hyung that you."

"Poor maknae, he suffers too much." Seunghyun mocked, rolling his eyes and looking at Ji Yong again.

All the nervousness that mortified Ji Yong for meeting someone new went away when Daesung and SeungRi started to talk about random things. Although Daesung said his _"handsome face was better appreciated in Japan"_ and sounded like all those superficial idols Ji Yong met before, he felt he was different from them. The three of them succeeded in making him laugh till his stomach hurt, something that no one that wasn't Youngbae, was capable of doing.

At some point, when the night was falling, SeungRi and Daesung left, thanking the older for letting them stay in his house and promising to visit him more often, something that made Ji Yong's heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry if they bothered you, they can be quite troublesome sometimes." Seunghyun said, taking his sunglasses and jacket "In the end we didn't even work."

"They didn't bother at all... And there's no problem, we have more time." He sighed, he couldn't stop himself from becoming attached to him; he just hoped it wasn't mistake.

"You're right." Seunghyun started to walk to the door "See you next week; I have some things to attend."

"Yeah, me too. Until then." He opened the door and waited for him.

"Bye, Ji."

The other was barely able to hold onto the door to avoid falling down.

_Did he just call me Ji?_

_Answer him you idiot!_

"B-Bye h-hyung!"

_I can't be saved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, dear readers thank you so much for the kudos and comments ^^  
> I'm really glad you're liking this story that much :D 26 kudos in three chapters is a lot to me.  
> Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave your opinion down there!  
> Bye-Bye and thanks for reading!


	5. Not the same I used to be

"Bae!" Ji Yong screamed when he saw his friend between the people on the corridor. He quickly apologized with his manager and ran to him.

"Ji Yong, long time no see." He chuckled, feeling grateful he found him.

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do, I was distracted..." Why he kept remembering Seunghyun, he didn't know.

"I can imagine that; and tell me, how things going with TOP?" He whispered when some people passing by looked at them.

"Let's go somewhere else, our project is secret" He pulled his friend to one room and closed the door.

"You know they have cameras in every room" Youngbae laughed when Ji Yong realized it was true.

"Ah but the CEO knows already so its fine!" He folded his arms over his chest and huffed, making the other one laugh again.

"So?"

"W-Well he's a good person, he's funny an very clever too, like you said." He turned around to face the mirrors on that practice room "He even introduce me two of his friends... who happen to be singers from here too, they're nice and I had a good time when they were with us."

Youngbae looked at his friend, the young man was looking at the mirrors, moving his hand up and down the surface. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, he doubted he was paying attention to him but it was fine, he had been with his friend since they were kids and nothing was worse than seeing him alone and depressed.

"Seems like you like them." He said, smiling softly.

Ji Yong was about to reply that they were nice but he was going to develop more their relationship when a sudden realization crossed his mind. Youngbae was feeling replaced? Taeyang was the only person to be by his side no matter what, when he had problems with the media, when he felt he was a failure that wasn't going to debut, even when he got those hurting comments from that person when he discovered he was gay, Youngbae was the only one to be with him. He couldn't imagine a life without him and he felt rather stupid for being with another person and talk him about it, what kind of friend he was?

"Y-Yeah they're not bad but you're the only one I trust."

Youngbae snorted, his friend was so easy to read, like an open book.

"Ji Yong, look at me" He said making the other to drop his head to the ground instead "Ji Yong Kwon."

"Yes?" He asked, looking at him for a brief moment before looking down again.

"I'm so happy you're meeting new people that are not like the ones you knew, you don't know how frustrated I got when I wasn't able to hang around with you like before."

"B-But you don't have to! I'm happy that you're with Hyorin, she's making you happy." He felt even worse, he felt like a child that needed someone behind him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden."

"You're not." He said sternly "I don't feel replaced, I'm happy."

"B-But..."

"There's no buts in here, know them better and you'll see if they're like the rest or not." He smirked "And, by the way you talk about TOP, well, I think you  _like_  him."

Ji Yong's face turned completely red, he looked up and glared at his friend "What are you talking about?!"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just saying" He smirked again "I want to see him around you, I want to see if he  _likes_  you just  _like_  you like him."

"Youngbae!" He punched him on the shoulder "We're just working! Nothing else." The way his stomach twisted every time he mentioned their relationship kept worrying him but now, he was far more concerned for his friend's words.

"Yah, yah! So why you're red?!" He kept teasing him.

"I'm hot! It's hot in here!" Oh he wanted to bury himself a hundred feet underground.

"I'm feeling quiet fresh today~"

"Ah just shut up!" He sat on the floor, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Youngbae started to laugh uncontrollably, hugging his stomach. He missed the days were he could have fun with his dear friend, the work was so absorbing that threatened to kill him, he needed those free times with his best friend... Although he wasn't exactly free now, his manager was probably looking for him. But he didn't care.

Ji Yong kept his face straight for a few minutes before his lips started to curl into a smile, small laughs started to escape his mouth before he completely lose it and started to laugh like him.

"I hate you so much, Youngbae!" He said, taking deep breathes to calm his laugh.

"Ah, and I though you liked me..."

The hysterical laughter exploded again in the room.

"Sorry for interrupting your reunion, but Taeyang, you're filming in half an hour, we have to go." His manager opened the door, making them laugh again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He started, trying to calm himself "See you soon, Ji Yong, please don't die and tell me if he  _likes_  you."

"Just shut up already!" He smiled.

Ji Yong stayed there, sitting against the mirror for a long time. It's been so long since he laughed and talked with him like that, he missed it. He shook his head when his phone started to ring, he thought it was his manager since he abandon him about an hour ago "Hello?"

_"Ah, GD hyung... it's me, SeungRi"_  His eyes widened when he hear that voice.

"S-SeungRi?"

_"Y-Yes, TOP's friend"_  it was funny he was stuttering like him  _"I hope you don't get mad at him for giving me your number but, you now, I can be very persistent and to shut me up he gave it to me but made me promise I wasn't going to disturb you."_

He had to concentrate in catching all he said, he sure could talk fast.

"Ah, there's no problem..." He had to be cautious, he couldn't trust anyone so fast "How can I help you?"

_"Oh he's so nice..."_  He was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that when he heard another voice, probably Daesung, scolding him  _"I mean I don't know if you remember that I'm debuting in a few days, it's the next week, on Wednesday... Well, I wanted to invite you, hyung, to it; I would love to see you in there..."_

Ji Yong's couldn’t believe what he just heard, why? Why was he talking to him with such adoration? SeungRi didn't look like a bad person, neither Daesung so... could this be true?

"At what hour it is?" He asked.

_"Oh, oh, at Inkigayo I forgot the hour..."_

"I'll try to be in there."

He let out an involuntary laugh when he heard the muffled screams of  _'He said yes!'_  over and over  _"Thank you so much, hyung! I think I'll leave you work now, please don't tell TOP hyung that I stole more than three seconds from you.~"_

"I won't." He smiled again and hung up.

How could a single person change his world so drastically? Not a few days ago he was just G-Dragon, the lonely star that wasn't able to start a conversation, the apathy rapper that everybody envied. Just a couple of days ago he thought that his destiny was to be alone for the rest of his life...

And there he was, promising he would be assisting to debut concert of a person he just met.

"Ji Yong! Kid! Goddammit, I was looking for you everywhere!" His manager made him jump when he slammed the door open.

"I'm sorry, I was with Youngbae but he already left." He sighed, standing up.

"That's what I can see...Come on, you have a lot of work for this week and if you continue like this, next week will be the same." He waited for him to pass.

"No it won't..." He stated, making the man to look at him with questioning eyes "I have plans for Wednesday’s afternoon."

The man gave an amused laugh while the walked away.

_'Thank you, Seunghyun hyung...'_


	6. For you.

"Is this the right choice?" Ji Yong muttered, pulling his jacket tighter around his body while looking himself in the mirror "What do you think, Jolie?"

The female puppy barked at him, moving her tail in enthusiasm.

"SeungRi and Daesung look like good people but, still, Jeon seemed that way and, well, we know how it ended, right?" He sighed.

The days before SeungRi's debut went quickly, between the filming of his new MV, the photoshoots and reunions with the people in charge of the album's art concept, kept him busy and distracted from his relation with those three. It was the night before when his manager told him he had the day free to do that "important plans he had." It was in that exact moment when fear and insecurity hit him right in the face. Was it the right thing? What people were going to think if they spotted him there? Seunghyun was going to be there?

"Ah, I better get going, behave please, honey." He took his phone and walked out of his room; he caressed Gaho, took his keys and finally exited his house.

When he was reaching his destination, he noticed a lot of fans waiting outside, they had flags and paper tags with SeungRi's name written on them, he couldn't help but remember when he debuted, the feeling of insecurity eating him, the fear of being rejected of wasting all the years he spent training and the thought that the fans were gonna hate him. Who could tell he was going to become this famous?

He parked the car in the back entrance, were security quickly hurried to help him. He didn't want to be spotted in there; the last he wanted was to steal the cameras from his _friend?_ On his biggest day "Welcome, GD-ah." A woman he knew from his previous presentations smiled at him when she saw him "You're here to support little Seunghyun?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" He asked, looking around.

"He's in that room, he just finished his practice." She smiled, pointing at the far room "It's good to see you, take care."

"Thank you, same to you." He walked away, his heart was beating faster with each step, what was he supposed to say? What was he going to do if Seunghyun was there? He raised his hand to knock on the door and avoid disturbing but was stopped by SeungRi's voice.

"Aish, why did I invited G-Dragon hyung?" He froze, feeling his heart twisting.

It was so obvious! Why did he even think that someone wanted him as a friend apart from Youngbae? It was obvious SeungRi only wanted to take advantage of his and Seunghyun's fame... What if TOP was the same? He bit his lip, feeling his eyes starting to tear up, he lowered his hand and was about to leave when he heard his voice again.

"I admire him so much and if I suck out there, he's going to be embarrassed of being here."

Wait, what?

"Stop thinking that!" Now it was Daesung's voice "You're gonna be great, that's what you told me the day I met you, that you were going to kick my ass on the scenario."

SeungRi was worried for him? He thought he was going to be embarrassed of him? Why his life had so many questions? He felt his stomach sunk in regret. He thought SeungRi was opportunist that wanted to use him, the kid never did something to make him think something like that, he even told him he admired him on his face, how could he? He felt his eyes tearing up even more and wanted to run away, sick of his own thoughts.

"Ji? Oh, SeungRi invited you?"

_Why did he arrive just now?!_

"Ah, hyung...y-yeah, he invited me..." He muttered, wiping the tears away from his eyes and turned to see him, placing the best smile he was able to give on his lips "You too I see."

Seunghyun eyed him suspiciously, his eyes were slightly red and his voice wasn't like always. Was he crying? But he decided to leave it for later.

"Let's go inside." He opened the door, pushing Ji Yong inside "We arrive, how you’re doing?"

"Hyungs!" SeungRi jumped on his place "You finally arrived, I just finished practicing and I have to prepare for the show..."

"He's nervous." Daesung placed his hands on his shoulders and massaged them.

Ji Yong wanted to say something but was unable, how could he talk after what he thought?

"I've talked to you, stop thinking and just do it." Seunghyun sighed.

"It-It's normal to be afraid but if you feel the music, everything else stops mattering and... Everything is fine." He finally managed to say his "hidden technique", it was the way he managed to forget about the constant pain on his life and was able to give those breath-taking presentations "Just trust what you did to be in here right now."

"Aii you see why I admire him?" He shook Daesung's arm "I understand, I understand... I can do it! I'll be the best!"

Ji Yong let out a soft laugh.

"SeungRi-ah, it's almost time." A man peeked from the door "Please follow me."

"Good luck, baby." Ji Yong felt his face hot when Daesung kissed SeungRi softly, involuntary, he turned to see Seunghyun, almost fainting when he noticed he was watching him too.

"Go on." Seunghyun laughed, patting him on the back.

"G-Good luck, you'll do it great..." He stuttered, wondering why he reacted like that and why Seunghyun was watching him too.

"Thank you for coming." SeungRi smiled wide and hurried behind the man.

Daesung, Seunghyun and Ji Yong left the room and walked to the scenario’s side, making sure they weren't interfering with the filming and watched as the boy started his presentation. The fans seemed happy, they were starting to sing the chorus and screamed every time he moved closer. SeungRi was pretty good, Ji Yong had the impression he danced better than him and that he had a great control on his movements and voice, although he saw he saw how nervous he was, he seemed to be doing perfectly fine.

The song ended and the hyperactive child bowed before running to Daesung's arms, out of the camera's view.

"Oh my God! Hold me Dae hyung or I'll fall." He said.

"You're seriously trembling!" Seunghyun pointed at his shaking legs.

"Don't laugh!" He kept his head buried in Daesung's neck, trying to regain all the strength he lost "How was it?"

"You did great! Just a few moves off rhythm but they were barely noticeable." Daesung smiled.

"Not as good as my debut but you did a good job." Seunghyun smirked.

The dark haired boy looked at the last rapper, with hopeful eyes "Please be sincere, G-Dragon hyung..."

"You did a very good job, I know the fan's reactions and they were very pleased." He smiled.

"Ah thank god..." SeungRi sighed and stretched "Pure adrenaline in here!"

"Let's find you something to drink, see you in a bit" Daesung smiled at the other two, pulling SeungRi behind him.

Ji Yong kept looking at them, confused by their sudden departure, he didn't understand why they left him there until he realized he was alone with Seunghyun.

"Last time I saw you, you had black hair." He jumped when the older man talked to him.

"Oh! Yeah! I-I was, it's for my C-Coup d'etat MV. One part black, another blonde..." He scratched his head "And yours was blue."

"We both decided to have blonde." The moment Seunghyun's hand touched his head, Ji Yong felt like a thunder shock running through his body, he felt alive, wanted.

Why?!

"I hope SeungRi didn't bother you with the phone...That brat." Seunghyun clenched his teeth, remembering how he insisted for Ji Yong's number.

"N-Not at all... H-He only called me once to invite me."

Seunghyun smiled, looking intently at the boy in front of him, he was barely able to see his eyes through his sunglasses but was sure the younger was looking at him.

"Let's go to celebrate!" SeungRi and Daesung returned, looking at both of them with a huge smile "Come on, come on! To TOP's hyung house!"

"No, I'm not taking you, hyperactive brat, to my house where you can break my things."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no."

It was curious but the last thing Ji Yong knew was that they were heading to Seunghyun's house, feeling nothing but purse happiness.

**~O~**

Seunghyun walked through YG's halls, glaring at every single person that crossed his way with his and clutching a piece of paper on his hand.

"TOP hyung, this way!" He turned to see SeungRi, waving at him from a room.

He pushed away a trash can that was on his way and entered the room, slamming the door behind "What did you see?" He asked, looking at Daesung that was sitting with his laptop in front of him.

"This..." He said, turning the screen to him.

_'The famous rapper from YG Entertainment, G-Dragon was spotted during the rookie's presentation, SeungRi, this Wednesday. Media confirmed that the singers TOP, Daesung and G-Dragon were seen watching the presentation from the rookie idol, SeungRi, this Wednesday. It's known that the rookie has a strong friendship with TOP and Daesung, however, it's unknown why the richest rapper was there, was he looking at his newest rival? The other two singers didn't seem to be paying attention to him, after all. G-Dragon's dynasty has been for more than four years and maybe it's time for him to see how the new generations are doing and since he had this antisocial behaviour, it's better to take care, no one knows how long his fame will last._

_It's probably that he was sent by his manager, we know that he is not keen on meeting new people -or people at all- in an attempt to make him more sociable, considering his ghosts from the past, maybe he's starting to feel lonely and wants to make some friends, we know Taeyang had more matters to attend now and he-'_

He couldn't keep reading, he kicked the chair and turned to the wall.

"They didn't need to be that mean..." SeungRi whispered, looking in disgust at the screen "G-Dragon hyung is a great person."

"And I was talking to him, how can the say we weren't paying attention to him?" Daesung growled.

Seunghyun looked at the crumpled paper on his hand an read it.

_"I'm sorry, hyung, I don't feel fine for today's work. See you tomorrow._

_GD."_

The boy's manager gave it him, excusing the boy and telling he forgot his cell phone on his house. Seunghyun didn't understand why until Daesung called, saying he found something about them.

"I'll go see him." He said.

"Can we go with you?" SeungRi stood up.

"No, maybe later."

Seunghyun didn't remember he would drive that fast. In matter of twenty minutes, he arrive Ji Yong's house. He parked his car next to his and walked to the front door where he knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard the muffled voice coming from inside.

"Ji, it's me, Seunghyun, just wanted to know if you needed something." He said, hearing there was something wrong with his voice.

"No, there was no need for you to come here, hyung. I'll be fine tomorrow, please return to your work."

"Could you open the door? I don't like to shout things." He waited for several minutes before the door opened slightly and Ji Yong's face appeared.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

It was so obvious he was everything but fine. His eyes were red, his nose stuffy and his lips were quivering slightly.

"Ji Yong, let me in you-" He stopped when he spotted something red slipping through the hand that was gripping the door "Is that blood? I'm coming in."

Being as gentle as possible he pushed the boy and entered the house, closing the door. He looked around, noticing the house was a mess. There were some flipped chairs, a broken tablet on the floor and a shattered glass on the floor. Ji Yong had a cut on his right hand and maybe those glasses were the responsible. The boy walked to the sofa and sat in there, hugging himself, feeling embarrassed, ridiculous and pathetic; he started to sob silently while Seunghyun ran to the bathroom to get the medical aid kit.

He bit his lip, trying to stifle his sobs when the other returned and started to disinfect his cut, wrapping a bandage over it.

"Ji, don't pay attention to those idiots." He said, sitting next to him and placing an arm on his shoulders.

The words seemed to cause a bigger effect on him, he started to sob even more and he turned away from him.

"They are just a bunch of retards." He continued, trying to make him to look back at him.

"I-It's n-not fair..." The words were barely audible for Seunghyun, before he started to cry harder.

The blonde haired man didn't stop to think what to do next, he just stood up and wrapped the smaller body on his arms, pressing the trembling rapper to his body.

"I'm here for you, Ji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.  
> Hope you enjoy this ^^


	7. Trust

It was ridiculous how things could change from being a dream come true to a complete nightmare in mere seconds.

That morning, Ji Yong woke up feeling a happiness he forgot he could feel, remembering all the things that happened the day before. He remembered they arrived the beautiful and stunning place that was Seunghyun's house, sat down on the living room and spent almost the entire evening in talking about all the things they could think.

For the first time in years, Ji Yong felt he could trust another human being that wasn't his childhood friend, that he finally found someone that was able to comprehend him and even cared for his needs.

SeungRi could say things that could transform the toughest guy in the world into the person that could laugh for more time, Daesung was always smiling and cheering everyone up, transmitting the unique aura to the ones around him, Seunghyun, _oh Seunghyun_ , the older was the person he never imagined to find. If Daesung was unique, Seunghyun was even more, he was childish but mature, it was the strangest combination he could ever hear but the older put it in best of the ways.

Smiling like a school girl that is looking at his crush, he got out of bed, took a shower and walked to the kitchen, taking a glass of milk. He took his tablet and began browsing through the news section like he always do, expecting to find something about SeungRi and his debut, however, he froze when he read his name on one of the articles.

_The lonely rapper._

_Ghosts from his past._

_He's feeling lonely._

_The other two weren't paying attention to him._

The words felt like salt being poured into a bleeding wound, they hurt, they brought back all those things he managed to bury all this years.

He threw the tablet to the floor, breaking the display and sending some plastic parts flying, he clutched the glass he had on his hand with all his might until it broke, cutting his palm. But he didn't care, he turned to the table and threw all the things on it, he kicked the chair "Why?!" He screamed, ignoring the pain on his hand and the mess he was creating.

Jolie and Gaho started whining before running out of the room and hiding under Ji Yong's bed, scared by their sudden outburst.

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" He continued yelling, kicking and throwing everything that was on his reach.

After an hour or so, he took a piece of paper and scribbled an apology to Seunghyun, he didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to die. He left the note on his mailbox where he was sure his manager could see it and closed his door again, sliding down it, crying desperately.

And that's how he ended like that, a crying mess with a bleeding wound on his hand.

Right now he was sure something big was happening, those big arms weren't from Youngbae, those words were something he wished to hear a long time ago but he couldn't react like he wanted to, his brain and body was in so much pain that he couldn't even talk, he could only cry and feel a little bit of comfort in those strong arms.

"They just want scandals, ignore them..." He heard his voice again and a hand massaging his head.

"It's true..." He croaked "Even though it's not fair, it's true."

Seunghyun placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him, feeling heartbroken when he saw his teary and red eyes "Why do you say that? It is not, they don't have the right to talk about you like that."

Ji Yong shook his head, swallowing a sob "They are right, hyung."

Seunghyun sighed, Ji Yong's state was bad and there was no way he was going to listen to him, no matter what he said. He felt bad for not knowing what the younger was talking, why he was saying that, he wanted to help him and not knowing anything was bad. He looked at his hand, noticing that blood was soaking the bandage, maybe he needed stitches, but right now he needed to calm him, he helped him to sit better on the sofa and walked to the kitchen, jumping through the "obstacles" scattered around, he took a glass of water and returned to his side "Here, take a sip, your voice is hoarse." He pressed the edge softly to his lips.

Reluctantly, the boy took a small sip and turned away from him, he was ashamed of his behaviour, Seunghyun was going to take him as a ridiculous human being.

"Try to rest, Ji, you need it." He caressed his cheek, trying to calm him.

Ji Yong kept crying for a long time, hugging his knees, trying to shake the memories away from him "Your work... Go back to work, hyung."

"Nah, I did more job than I have to do yesterday so it's fine" He smiled, pleased that Ji Yong's eyes were starting to close, finally, tiredness was taking over him "Sleep, come on."

He shook his head, trying to stay awake but his brain was shutting down, he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, he felt so drained, so fed up of everything, so fed up of life. Finally, his eyelids closed and accepted the darkness with open arms.

Seunghyun smiled when he heard Ji Yong's deep breaths, he looked at the boy, finding him in deep sleep. His head slumped to one side, hands on his sides and legs touching the floor.

He stood up and carried him to his bedroom, feeling glad that he didn't even stir "Hey little ones" After he covered him with his blankets, he saw the two puppies glancing at him, still scared "Don't be scared, he's not going to hurt you, he was in pain." He caressed them "Come on, let him rest."

The three of them walked out of the room, closing the door slowly. He kept looking at the mess in front of him, he didn't want to leave the house like that, he wanted to be in there when the other woke up, there was something inside him that wanted to help the young boy. Sighing, he started to clean, picking up the chairs and placing the broken glass inside a bag to throw it away later. He fed the dogs and checked for something to eat, he was in the middle of preparing something when someone knocked at the door.

Instinctively, he walked to the door and opened it... It was until he saw the confused expression on the man standing there that he realized what he had done: He opened a house that WASN'T his.

"Uhm... You're Seunghyun?" Youngbae mumbled, staring wide eyed at the man.

"I-I'm, yes... Choi Seunghyun, nice to meet you." Now he was being ridiculous.

"Dong Youngbae..." He paused, checking if he was in the correct house "Where is Ji Yong?"

"He's sleeping... Look, I know this seems bad but I, I just came here to help him. Maybe you saw the news and well, I wanted to be with him."

Youngbae kept looking at the man, trying to process all the things he just heard, so this was the famous Choi Seunghyun, the one working with his best friend... the one Ji Yong _liked_? But now this wasn't the main issue, he came here after reading that stupid column written on the main page, he perfectly knew that those words crushed his friend and despite he knew he was going to have more work later, he decided to check on him, what he never expected was to find Seunghyun in there.

"I-It's not my house but I think he would invite you in." He said, not looking at his eyes "Come on in."

Youngbae entered the house, Seunghyun picked up almost everything but there were some things out of place, he knew his friend too much to not notice the differences.

"How is he?" He asked, turning to look at the man standing awkwardly near the door.

"Not good, he keeps telling it's true what they said and crying" He gulped "C-Could you tell me why he says that?"

Youngbae looked at him wide eyed, he knew Ji Yong liked him, that he was trying to form a friendship with him but wasn't sure if he was the one to talk...Also, the problems that happened with G-Dragon years ago were quiet famous, didn't he heard anything?

"I don't think I'm the one to talk about it..." He sighed.

"Uhm, please? I want to help him."

Something moved inside the singer when he heard the older, exhaling loudly, he sat down on the sofa and waited for Seunghyun to sit in the other "Well, Ji wasn't like this two years ago, he tried to make friends along the trainees and seniors in YG but got very disappointed."

"Huh, I know how they are, guess I was lucky to meet Daesung and SeungRi" He commented, making the other smile a bit.

"I know him since we were kids and we helped each other to get along this life, unfortunately, he trained to become a rapper while I decided to enter a bigger range." Youngbae's eyes stared at the floor "We parted ways and with the mountain of work we got, we couldn't spent as much as we wanted... Ji Yong couldn't find someone he could trust apart from a girl named Jeon..."

Seunghyun's stomach twisted at the name of that girl. He remembered the news from that year:

_'The model Kim Jeon that had been dating the famous YG Entertainment rapper, G-Dragon, declared today that this man is not the innocent man he appears to be. She declared she suffered a year of violence in silent, worried for his and her career, but she had enough.'_

"When she said that, the whole world turned against him, even though she didn't have any proves, a lot of people started to say Ji did something to them too, just to gain money." He rolled his eyes.

"So despicable." Seunghyun growled.

"Those years were the worst for him, he became so depressed and sad that we feared he would commit suicide, I stayed with him for a long time, little by little he started to feel better until he returned to stages and work again."

"But he wasn't the same..." Seunghyun felt pain on his stomach, he couldn't imagine someone was capable of doing  "Why did that bitch said that?" Now he was saying it, he felt the urge to crush her down.

"W-Well, she wanted money, I guess..." He didn't want to say that the real reason was Ji Yong's sexual orientation, he was afraid of damaging their beginner friendship "Ji Yong became lonely, he wasn't able to trust anyone anymore, the fact that the idols kept being the same didn't help at all."

"Now I understand why he was like that." He massaged his temples.

"He gets very affected by those things" He stood up "I'm gonna see him, I need to go back to work." Seeing the older was taking care of him make him feel better.

Seunghyun kept looking at him until he entered the room carefully. Ji Yong reminded of himself in some aspects, like not trusting anyone with ease, Daesung and SeungRi were his only two friends, the others that he kept contact with were mere work partners. The younger rapper was interesting to him, he remembered feeling interested in him since he heard his first song a long time ago.

"I think he's going to need stitches on his hand, the cut looks deep" Youngbae brought him back from his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I was going to call a doctor when he feels better" He said, shaking his head.

A smile appeared on Youngbae's lips "Please tell him I came here to see him."

He nodded, returning the smile.

Youngbae walked to the door and glanced back at him "Thank you for doing this for him, I know it'll mean a lot for him."

"I'm just trying to help, thank you."

When he was alone again, Seunghyun sighed and sat on the sofa again, Jolie and Gaho walked to him and lay down by his side "How am I going to help him?" He asked, resting his back fully on the leather sofa.

After some time, he stood up and walked to the room, where the blonde and black haired rapper was in deep sleep. His injured hand was resting on his side while his other arm was on his stomach, his eyebrows were furrowed, like if he was in pain, Seunghyun wondered if he was having a nightmare.

"Hey, Ji, stop thinking about those bastards, concentrate on my voice" He started, wondering if he was doing the right thing "Everything is going to be fine, just rest, you need it."

His words seemed to have the expected effect, Ji Yong's expression softened and soon, he was sleeping more peacefully, not stopping to think, the older rapper ruffled his hair softly, he didn't knew if he was dreaming but he swore he could see a small smile on his life for a brief seconds. Seunghyun's stomach gave a flip at seeing this.

"Ah, Ji Yong Kwon, Ji Yong Kwon..." He muttered, standing up and walking hurriedly out of the room.


	8. Lucky

Darkness.

The same darkness that swallowed him two years ago was eating him now. He could clearly hear the laughs, the attacks, darker shadows looking at him in amusement how he was curled up in the floor, crying. He wished he could melt away, wished he could only disappear and leave behind everyone else.

_"Concentrate on my voice, Ji."_

The voice came from the darkness, Ji Yong was sure he knew that voice, it was familiar and the back of his mind was screaming him to move from the place and follow it.

_"Everything is going to be fine."_

This time, he managed to stand up, wondering how his legs were capable of supporting him "W-Who's there?" He asked, trying to ignore the shadows surrounding him.

When no one answered him, he started to give small steps to the way he thought the voice was coming, he didn't have a path to follow, he was barely able to see his own feet through the thick darkness around him. Who was the one talking to him? Why was he following it? "B-Bae?" The voice didn't sound like him but he couldn't think on anyone else and it was Youngbae who saved him from that nightmare before.

A flash of light startled him for a few seconds before he started to look for it, he looked around, desperately trying to find the source, finding it in front of him, just a couple of steps away from him. Ignoring the pain on his legs and the increasing laughs, he ran to it, stretching his hands towards it, wanting to escape this nightmare before it was too late for him.

Ji Yong's dark eyes fluttered open slowly. He felt his eyelids heavy while his arms seemed to be disconnected from his body; he tried to sit up but resigned when his head started to ache even more.

He was in his room, on his bed, he still had the clothes he remembered using before all the things went to hell, except for his shoes that were neatly placed at the bedside. How did he end up in there? Last thing he could recall was crying and making a mess on his own house, he remembered how he ended up with the bleeding wound on his hand but, who bandaged it?

He placed his healthy hand over his eyes, trying to remember all the blurry memories that were starting to appear. Someone arrived and called for him, that someone entered his house and noticed the mess he made, that someone tried to comfort him "Damn, who was it?" He whispered.

Being carefully and taking his time, he managed to push himself off the bed, enduring the blurriness and pain that shot from his head. Placing his feet on the floor, he sat in there for a couple of minutes before making his next movement, he felt like someone who just went out of surgery "Come on, come on..." He bit his lip while he stood up, praying for his legs to be able to hold him.

When he was sure he wasn't going to fall down, he started to give small steps towards the exit, he needed water, his throat was dry and it caused pain every time he wanted to swallow.

When he opened the door, he expected to find the same mess he made, chairs upside down, broken plates and vases and everything else he threw up, what he definitely didn't expect to find was everything on its place and someone sleeping on his sofa with his two dogs lying on him and of course, he never expected that the person was Choi Seunghyun.

He stumbled backwards, falling down with a startled cry that woke the one sleeping on the couch... Sending him to the floor.

"J-Ji! You're awake!" He managed to stand up, caressing the two dogs that were staring at him for sending them to the floor too.

"S-Seunghyun hyung?" He mumbled, looking at him from the floor.

The man walked to him and, carefully, helped him to stand up "Come here, you must be thirsty." He helped the stunned boy to the sofa and sat him there while he hurried to take a glass of water.

What was he doing there and why? It lacked of sense, Seunghyun was just working with him, he didn't need to be in here "W-What are you doing here?"

"Giving you water." He chuckled when he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, here, you should be working, hyung." He took the water and finished it quickly, thanking him with a small nod.

"I don't, actually, I finished my last song and the only thing I need to do for now is the project between you and me." He smiled, sitting down next to him.

Ji Yong felt his heart tightening on his chest, the way Seunghyun was looking at him felt so... good, his eyes seemed to be looking at someone precious, like if he felt something for him. He didn't understand the real feeling but it was breath-taking.

"What time is it?" He asked, looking away from him.

"It's eight o'clock."

"WHAT?!" He screamed, he slept for a whole day? "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He stood up, bowing ninety degrees in front of him.

"Hey, hey, sorry for what?" He tried to push him up but Ji Yong wasn't moving.

"I'm pathetic, I'm 21 years old and I can't even get over what happened years ago. I forced you to stay in here." He said, feeling tears falling from his eyes.

"No one forced me to anything, I came here and stayed because I wanted" He sighed "And you're not, Ji Yong, it’s okay to feel bad, what they did to you was the worse. You have the right to feel that way."

Was he hearing right? He never imagined someone could ever tell something like that to him, Youngbae always supported him but he was used to his words, hearing that from the one he _liked_ was completely different.

_Can I trust him?_

_I think the answer is obvious._

_But ,what if he betrays me?_

_He doesn't seem like that and in the case he do, you'll get over it._

"Youngbae came and said he wanted you to take care and don't hear those bunch of bullshit."

A sudden panic washed over him; did he tell him he was gay? He was sure Seunghyun wasn't gay like him, the last he wanted was him freaking out and abandoning him for this.

"Can't believe a person is capable of doing that for money."

_Thank you, Bae._

"Yeah, me neither but… I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

"Sure, fool of me!" He sighed "Come on, get ready, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Doctor? Wha? Why?" He was starting to feel better and now he wanted to take him out.

"Your hand need stitches" He pointed at it.

"I'll be fine; I don't want to go out..." The last he wanted to do is have contact with the world that was currently making him suffer, he wanted to be in his house with his pets and Seunghyun, if it was possible.

"You need to, that bandage was white."

Ji Yong looked at the floor, he knew Seunghyun was stubborn, more than him, and seemed like no matter what he was going to the doctor, it wasn't even a question now that he thought about it.

The older kept looking at the boy, his body seemed smaller, the stains from his tears were present on his cheeks and eyes, his nose was slightly red and his hands were shaking, maybe it wasn't the best to take him out "Wait in here, I'll be back." He sighed, grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

Ji Yong panicked, his brain just started to scream that he was leaving, that he was going to be alone in his house once again, his lovely brain didn't acknowledge the words said by the rapper, it only entered in panic, dragging Ji Yong with him. He raised his head, seeing the door closing behind the other.

He felt his house empty while the loneliness feeling he hated came back, it lacked of sense, he knew, he was asleep almost all the time that Seunghyun stayed in his house but still, having him around changed the atmosphere "Don't be stupid..." He whispered to himself, he needed to get used to be alone; the work with Seunghyun wasn't going to last forever.

He exhaled loudly and was about to take a shower when his phone vibrated, surprising him and almost knocking him from the sofa, juggling with his phone, he looked at the screen, realizing he had two unread messages.

_From: Bae._

_Ji, hope you're feeling better, I'll visit you soon._

_Know I understand why you like TOP._

_From SeungRi:_

_GD hyung! It's me, SeungRi and Dae hyung too, we hope you're feeling better and we wanted to invite you to hang out for a while when you're better, I think I'm doing good and I want to celebrate! Although YG scolded me the other day for not training more..._

_Please let us know! ^^_

He smiled, it was the first time someone sent him a message like that. He wanted to punch Youngbae for saying those things and laugh at SeungRi's words.

_To: Bae._

_At least I'm not at the bottom of the pit... Thank you for passing by, sorry I was asleep._

_Shut up!_

_To: SeungRi._

_Thank you, I really appreciate your concern. You should do what YG says to avoid his scolds; he doesn't like us to fool around while we have work, especially with beginners like you._

_I would like to accept your invitation, thank you._

He hesitated before pressing the send button. When he read the news he thought they were right, that the others weren't paying attention to him but it was until he read the messages and found Seunghyun sleeping on his sofa that he understood that, only this time, what they said wasn't true.

Daesung, Seunghyun and SeungRi weren't acting like all the people he met before, now he was sure of it. Maybe they were the kind of person you can trust right away, but he was going to take his time to be sure of not committing silly mistakes.

"Good! You stayed in there." And again, he almost felt down from the sofa when the door opened and someone entered.

Placing his healthy hand on his chest, he looked at Seunghyun who smiled at him, following him was a middle aged man that looked, and surely was, a doctor.

"He's doctor Park, he'll cure you" He started, Ji Yong opened his mouth to say something when he cut him off "And before you say you don't want to have fans outside your house because he's going to reveal your address, don't worry, he's my doctor and I trust him."

"I-I wasn't going to say anything related to that..." No, he was astonished that Seunghyun brought a doctor for him "Y-You didn't need to bring him here, I-I was going to the doctor tomorrow."

"If you excuse me, Mr. Kwon, I can see from here that your wound is delicate, if you don't treat it correctly it can end up infected." The man said.

"Ah, r-really?" His manager was going to kill him if something like that happened "Okay then, sorry for disturbing..." He extended his hand to him, bowing his head down.

The doctor smiled affectionately and sat in front of him. Carefully, he unwrapped the soaked bandage from his hand "Yes, it's deep, you'll definitely gonna need stitches" He sighed.

Ji Yong whimpered when the doctor started to disinfect his wound, using a gauze and alcohol, his body had a very small resistance against pain; he wasn't able to handle it properly.

Seunghyun kept looking at the boy while the other worked, he could clearly see the smaller was fighting the urge to kick the doctor, he could understand him somehow, since he was a kid he hated doctors and hospitals because most of his childhood consisted in being there but now, he didn't care anymore. He was used to endure all those pains.

"Ah, stop, please!" GD couldn't stop himself from yelling when the needle from the anaesthesia pierced his skin, trying to retrieve his hand from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, I promise this won't be long. When the anaesthesia acts, you won't feel the needle for the stitches." He reassured him, holding his hand and injecting another in other part.

After a couple of minutes more, Ji Yong's wound was sewed close with three points. The doctor gave him medicine that he was going to need and indicated how he needed to take care of it. Ji Yong's tried to pay for his treatment but the man said it was already paid by the other, after he left, Ji Yong turned to glare at Seunghyun.

"You didn't need to pay, hyung!" He said, looking in shame at his hand "It was my fault I have to go through this."

"Stop whining, Ji, what is done is done" He chuckled at his expression "You feel better?"

"Y-Yeah... Thank you, hyung."

Things seemed to slow down when Seunghyun looked at him, he had the feeling that nothing mattered anymore, he just wanted to be there, with him.

"I'll go see my manager, call me if you need anything." He smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for taking your time and thank you again for what you did..." But he knew it had to end, also, he was going to be lucky if Seunghyun accepted to be his friend, nothing else.

"Promise me you're not going to think the way you were thinking before again" He looked at him in the eyes.

"I, uh, yeah... I won't."

He was being sincere, now he was sure that the three of them were his friends, this time, he was lucky for the first time since he met Youngbae.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story is interesting for you and don't forget to leave a comment down there, I'll really appreciate it and I'll be happy to read your opinions so far.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
